Knight-Mare, Return of NME
by Acid Fish
Summary: A knight's life thrown away because of a dark past, the land will never be the same as NME returns with it's new leader a monster who reappeared who was long forgotten, how will Kibry and his friends be able to stop the new menace.
1. Chapter 1: a Knight-Mare is born

**This story is merely an idea I came up with, not all include this same theme, please enjoy!**

**Meta-Knight's POV**

The cold winds and snow were unforgiving as I stumbled through the blizzard, a cave was nearby and I was able to make a small fire with Galaxia sighing I sat down, a sharp pain shot up my side, the wound in my stomach was bleeding worse than before, I cursed to myself as I glared back in the direction I had been heading away from, I could feel anger rushing as I recalled what had occurred.

_Hours Earlier…. (Not really POV right now)_

_Meta-Knight was walking with Escargon who moments ago had barged in on him, Blade, and Sword he called him and told him to follow, Blade and Sword of course ran with him as well, Escargon pushed the doors open to the throne room and he quickly shut them after the two others came in right afterwards._

_Looking up at the throne Meta-Knight asked," You wanted to see me sire, what is the matter?" King Dedede said in a calm voice," Well since I helped destroy N.M.E. with you guys I started to understand what a pain I have been to the people, so I decided to help out you know, well I was just with Tiff, Kirby and the other kid and we went to Kabu, and we heard some interesting things when we asked about you."_

_Meta-Knight tensed up as he heard him talk, he asked," And what is it that concerns me sire?" King Dedede chuckled sort of as he said," Well Kabu shed the light on your relations with Nightmare is all, Kabu told us how you teamed up with him to stop the monsters and deaths but instead you ended up working under him and doing his bidden like one of them monsters of his, so that means that you're a monster from N.M.E. and as long as you're here your still a threat to everyone."_

_Meta-Knight's eyes flashed red for a second, no one seemed to pick up on it however he said clenching his hand tightly," And what sire, do you mean by that?" Guards appeared around the room and above in upper balconies, Dedede said," I had a talk with some of the people who are looking after Kirby and we decided it best for you to go."_

_Meta-Knight's eye twitched as he said," but sire, what of Tiff and Tuff and Kirb-" King Dedede interrupted and said," they were part of the meeting Meta-Knight they voted to so they also said for the safety of the people you must be gone."_

_The guards were now all around the room, Meta-Knight looked over with a flick of his eyes, he could see the three kids in the far corner, looking the other way he could see Blade and Sword, they both had shocked and upset feelings, Meta-Knight closed his eyes, sighing he turned around._

_He said as he walked away," Very well sire….." Meta-Knight literally slammed the waddle-Dee that was in his way, into the wall and walked by him, slamming the door shut as he left he continued his stride out of the castle._

_He was by the outskirts when he finally turned around, nodding his head he continued walking, even though it was snowing and there was a blizzard he would be fine, or so they most likely thought and didn't care to think about._

_Present time….._

I was racing with emotions at this point, my eyes flashed green as I wondered," Why would they do this in secrecy surely I would have understood if they came up and talked to me about it?" MY eyes also turned a very light purple in sadness, and finally they flashed red, I shouted," Why me hmm….. Why must it be I who is casted out, it was a past mistake….. Or perhaps not, maybe the mistake was WASTING THE REST OF MY LIFE PROTECTING THOSE SELFISH BASTARDS!"

I shut my eyes as my head began to hurt terribly, finally I made up my mind, I was wrong to protect them and to not listen to Nightmare, at least then I would have power and someone who would look down at me proudly not as if I was a monster…. Which I guess I was deep down.

When I opened my eyes I glanced at a large ice mirror near me, I was a bit shocked to see that the shade of color I was used to for the mask was now red, I shook my head but it stayed the same color, nodding my head I could understand why it did this, because of how angry I was, and I knew I would always be angry, unless I got closure for this.

I gazed back in the direction of the castle, reaching into my cape I pulled out a remote with a large red button glowing on it, pressing it I sent a beam from it and formed a portal on the wall near me, three beings appeared out of it followed by one taller one. They each spotted me and quickly knelt to their feet, I waved my hand for them to get up.

They stood up and I said," Listen, Nightmare has been defeated, but as long as I live there will always be a part of him that lives on, I will be referred to as Knight-Mare for now on, no longer Meta-Knight like you once knew me as, you four are my top monsters, you will each gather monsters from the void that you have come from, we must be cautious however, the beings we fight have had training against monster, I ashamedly admit that I helped them….. For that I am sorry but now must avenge Nightmare for what has happened, do you understand Malice, Sin, Karma, and Crater?"

The four nodded their heads, the larger one walked forward and said," We understand why you did it master, it was to protect yourself in this war, but now you will redeem yourself, what shall Crater do for you?" I smiled under my mask and said," I am glad you are quick to except Crater, hold on so I can hear what the others have to say."

Malice, who was a bit taller than me, walked up and said," We have made mistakes boss; it isn't the end of the world for us." The other two joined them by my side as well, turning to them as I walked out in front of them I said," First I want to thank you for your loyalty, normally we would raise hell and destroy everything, but I have a new plan, one that is sure to work, follow my instructions carefully and we will avenge Nightmare!" They cheered before I started to explain the plan; this was going to go well.

**Normal POV**

Tiff watched her brother playing with Kirby from the upper balcony of the castle, sighing she turned and walked down the halls of the castle, entering the throne room she noticed King Dedede was talking to some of his servants, walking over she asked," Hey King Dedede what are you doing in here, it is rather nice outside?"

King Dedede spun around and said," I was just done working on the party preparations Tiff, I decided I would throw one of them parties they do for special occasions, defeating that there Nightmare sure seems like a party starter." Tiff nodded her head and said," So do you need any help, I am sick of just watching Tuff and Kirby playing for hours on end."

King Dedede shouted," ESCARGON!" His snail assistant rushed over to his side and asked with a little salute," Yes sir you called for me?" King Dedede pointed towards Tiff and asked," girly here wants to help with this here party, give her something to do so she can benefit herself and the party, I need to go make sure everything is fine with the chefs."

King Dedede walked off as Escargon slithered over and said," So you want to help Tiff, well I think there are a few things we still need, do you think you can get some Ice Crystals, I heard talk that there growing out a little ways outside the city, if you could get some for the party the king would love it and so would the guests." Tiff nodded and said," Don't worry about a thing, I will make sure to get some, just point me in the direction and me, Kirby and Tuff will go and get them."

Escargon pointed south of the city where the outskirts of town could be reached and exited heading towards the mountains in the distance. Tiff rushed out of the castle, Tuff and Kirby rushed over, tuff asked," What is the matter Tiff, where ya goin'?" Tiff turned and said," Come on guys, King Dedede is throwing a party." Tuff said while holding his face," Oh no, and we are leaving so we don't get killed by the food?"

Tiff slanted her eyes and said," No…. I am heading out to get Ice Crystals that are South of the city, you two better come with me." Tuff sighed but quickly zipped his jacket up, Kirby slipped on his weird sweater that he got a year ago, rushing out of the city they made their ways past the snowy trees and entered the blizzard like forest.

They maneuvered around the large mounds of snow and ice that were forming and quickly made their way around the forest, Kirby sucked in some of the snow and jumped from the slight cold and then laughed a bit, Tuff snatched his arm and said," Come on Kirby, you don't want to be left out here to freeze do you, someone could die in this kind of blizzard."

Tiff thought," Really die out here, that would be pretty bad to just die out here in this storm." Tiff climbed over another mound and they finally exited the forest, there was a barren frozen waste land around them, Tuff gasped and said," Wow, this is amazing!" Tuff pushed onward as the snow seemed to get worse and the storm seemed to go on forever, Kirby began to holler over to them, turning they noticed he was pointing in the distance, there was a rather shiny and bright object on the edge of the cave in the distance.

Arriving at the cave Tiff reached out and pulled at it, it took a few more tries before it came loose, toppling her to the ground in the process as snow fell on her, she shivered from the cold and quickly got back up, wiping the snow off, looking at the object she smiled and said," Wow guys I think these are the crystals Escargon was talking about." Tuff threw his hands up and said," Woo hoo, now let's get back so we can finish our game."

Tiff shook her head and said," Not yet, I promised we would get them more than just one, they asked for some more." Tuff sighed again and said," Uh, you and your promises…." Tiff walked into the cave followed by the other two, Tuff was looking at the walls that were a strange blue color that seemed to give off light.

Tiff was looking around her, tripping over something she scraped her knee on the rocks below her, holding her now bleeding knee cap she turned and her eyes opened wide, Meta-Knights mask was lying on the ground, it was badly banged up and was cut into deeply, long gashes literally tearing it apart, Tuff and Kirby both rushed over, surprised to see his mask too.

Tiff picked it up and said," Look at this thing, it looks like it was torn through, what happened to it?" Tuff shook his head and said," I don't know, let's find some more stupid crystals and get the hell out of here!" Tiff glared at him and said," Tuff, watch your language!" Standing up she ripped some of her jacket and wrapped it around her leg.

Standing up she walked into the cave some more, Tuff and Kirby quickly followed her but were a bit shaky do to the mask they saw, Tiff smiled as she exited the cave and entered another one, which happened to have tons of crystals growing in it, along with one that was literally huge in the middle. Pulling on a few she managed to get some more off and put them in the bag she brought.

Tuff and Kirby placed some in as well, Tiff reached for another, a shadow flew across the larger crystal and she quickly backed away however, a figure was standing there, he was rather large but hidden in the shadows, reaching out it grabbed the large crystal and ripped it from the ground, Tiff ran back as he tossed it at them.

Tuff wasn't paying attention and Kirby leapt out of the way trying to pull him as well, the crystal crushed his leg and Tuff cried out in pain, tiff quickly helped Kirby yank him free, pulling him up on her shoulders, Kirby helped carry him out of the cave as the being disappeared. The forest came up rather fast and in no time they exited and found the warming sigh of the town and the castle.

Tuff was rushed home, upon seeing him, the two adults quickly called for Dr. Yabui who came over as fast as he could. After a few minutes of alone time he came out and said," It seems that his entire foot is shattered, I don't think there is anything I or anyone can do for him, I would suggest getting him a brace or something metal to hold his leg up so he doesn't have to actually walk on the foot, I am sorry about Tuff though, exactly what happened?"

Tiff began to explain all that had happened, excluding the mask part since that was not relevant to this point, after her story the doctor said," A monster you say, but I thought that machine was destroyed, how could monsters appear out of nowhere, if this is the case you had better talk to the king about it." Tiff and Kirby left Tuff alone and quickly entered the throne room.

The party was actually looking nice and Tiff had to give them credit for their hard work, King Dedede looked up from where he was sitting and said," Well if it ain't Tiff, I was wondering where you able to get them crystals Escargon said you went for, I can understand if you didn't but…. Wait a minute here, aren't there done three of you usually, you know the kid with the yellow and green hair?"

Tiff also retold the story to the king who seemed rather upset and angered by the thought of another monster appearing, after her story he said," What do you done mean monster, I thought that there Nightmare was destroyed, how can he possibly be one of them monsters, I suppose you have proof this was a monster right?"

Tiff shook her head, King Dedede shooed her with his hand and said," The party is almost ready, why don't you get ready yourselves, your soaked." Tiff and Kirby both turned and walked away, something caught Tiff's foot and she fell, the crystals in her back scattered across the ground and towards the king, along with a rather destroyed mask.

King Dedede reached down and picked it up, staring at it and them to Tiff and Kirby he asked," Uh what done happened to that there Meta-Knights Mask?" Tiff shook her head and said," I don't know, I suppose he was attacked and it managed to destroy his mask." King Dedede rubbed his chin and said," Well then there is your proof girly, I ain't no nothing that ever harmed that mask of his, this is one powerful monster."

King Dedede also picked up the crystals on the ground and moved them to slots in the walls where they began to flash colors, placing the mask in a case he said," Well I suppose we should keep this here as a reminder as to the power of this monster, why don't you go ahead and ring the bell the party is ready to start any time now."


	2. Chapter 2: Sin and Malice

His red eyes glared out of the high spot that he was now positioned on, his plan was simple for the moment, working for the king for years was a pain in his side but he now thanked it for he knew every inch of the kingdom, he would need to if his plan was to succeed. He said to the person behind him," Alright Sin, I want you to go this time, Crater is at his position now, I want you ready for your part in this plan as soon as the party starts."

Nodding his head Sin hopped up and dropped from the tower they were perched on, tilting his head forward he said," Malice….." Malice turned to him, Knight-Mare said," Go now, you know what needs to be done; do not fail me this time….." Malice nodded his head and quickly disappeared at lightning fast speed.

Knight-Mare sighed again, he heard footsteps as someone wrapped their arms around him in a hug, Karma said," Come on, we all know you can do this Meta- I mean Knight-Mare, your plans are brilliant like always, why don't you relax and take some time to think more?" Turning to face her he said," I know Karma and your advice is taken into consideration like always, when you are ready I need you to cause the towns distraction."

Nodding her head she said," alright Knight-Mare I will be back here soon enough, when you give the signal we will be ready," She walked away but turned and said," Oh the boys found something for you that you might like, it's in the bag there." She was gone by the time he decided to open his eyes and glance over to the bag.

Walking over he unraveled the string around it and untied it, unfolding the cloth he let a smile go over his somewhat scratched blue face, lying there was a dark grey mask which was faded from non-use, three notches expanded from the top of it, a black screen like visor hid his eyes from view, smiling as he placed it on he said," My old mask…. I thought I lost this forever… My most powerful and durable mask…."

King Dedede chuckled as Tiff told a story of an old event that had taken place, one that he had been in as well, laughing with a few of the citizens he said," Man why didn't nobody tell me I was such a jerk?" The doctor said," We tried sir but you were too stubborn." The king looked like he was about to hit him upside the head, laughing he said," If yall had shown me this I would think I was stubborn too!"

Kirby hopped up and down nearby as he began to snatch food from the table, he continued stuffing his face as he moved along the table, reaching the end his eyes met with the wooden case on the side, walking over a frown fell over his face as he gazed at the mask in the case, dropping the food in his hands he sat there for a moment.

Someone calling him quickly caught his attention and he hopped over, turning back once before continuing, patting his back King Dedede said," This here party is all for Kirby here, he done saved us after all, how you feeling there Kirby!?" Kirby hopped up and down in joy as he answered the king with his short word."

Tiff smiled as she watched them, a sudden chill ran down her spine as she heard," It's too bad he is stealing all the attention of your friend, King Dedede might steal Kirby from you…." Whipping her head back and forth she tried to locate the source, realizing that there was no one there scared her even more.

She gazed to her right as she tried to figure out where the voice came from, she was about to give up when she heard it again," Come on just look at them, there already becoming good pals, pretty soon you won't be remembered…." Rushing off she quickly exits through the throne room doors and takes off down the hallway.

The voice still trailing her as she continued, turning another corner she ran directly into Sword. Falling to the ground they both slowly stood back up, Sword said," Sorry about that Tiff, why you running anyway?" Tiff rubbed her head before replying," This voice keeps following me; I was trying to get away from it."

Sword looked around for any signs of a creature, suddenly they both heard maniacal laughing before the voice said," Come out little girly, I ain't gonna hurt you, I was just havin a bit of fun is all!" A being suddenly lunged out of the darkness, Sword threw Tiff to the side as he tried to block with his sword to keep him back.

Blood dripped from the knights shoulder as he stumbled to one foot, holding his shoulder he shouts," Stay back you freak, I won't let you hurt Tiff!" Walking out he said," You can't stop me I am to witty for ya!" The being was a bit taller than Sword himself, he was wearing a reddish outfit with black gloves and a strange black jewel in his gauntlets, he had a cloak from his waist down that covered his mid-section, he had a strange blade in one of his hands, and his other arm had a scythe like blade coming out of it.

Tiff gasps as Sword shouts," What the hell type of monster are you!" he smiles and says," Names Sin, I am number four on the elite Nightmare team, I trained under the greatest of all monsters you see, Lord Knight-Mare will except if I bring back some hostages." Sword shouts," you lie, Nightmare was defeated, we know it!"

Sin growls and says," Of course Nightmare is gone, our leader already told us that, he has taken on our true master former glory and will bring around the Empire once again, alright enough chit chat let's get this over with!" Lashing out Sword barely had time to escape the scythe like hand before being hit back with Sin's sword.

Rushing out after recovering, Sword tried to slice Sin in half, dodging quickly Sin brought his sword around trying to impale his head, Sword quickly rolls out of the way and springs back to his feet striking at Sin's skull. Hopping over the blade he forces it out of the way as he tries to stab him, Sword quickly blocking with his sword as the blade came within inches of his chest, nicking him across the stomach piercing through his armor.

Spinning around Sword manages to finally nail Sin across the face, blood hits the wall nearby as he stumbled back, growling he lunges forward, Sword quickly pulls his sword up to defend, getting hurled back he impacts the wall and drops to the ground unconscious. Sin rushes forward trying to end him with the final blow, he screeches as his hand is sliced through, Tiff pulls the sword back and says," leave him alone!"

Slashing at him again she cuts Sin across the chest, growling he jumps back and says," Damn what is taking the boss so long." Rushing at her Sin swipes his scythe towards her, quickly ducking under it she pulls her blade back and tries to stab him, jumping back Sin slams into the wall and causes rubble to fall onto her.

Tiff quickly hops out of the way as the ceiling collapses, Sin lunges through the debris and swings his scythe at her again, barely deflecting it she reals her fist back and socks him in the jaw, surprised that she managed to knock him back a bit she quickly recalibrates herself and rushes forward forcing her sword through his stomach before pulling it back.

Sin spits out blood as he covers the wound in his stomach, growling he shouts," Annoying pest, you have lived long enough!" Lashing out he forces her back, reeling his arm back he flings his scythe hand, only this time the scythe part literally shoot out from his arm attached to a bone like chain, surprised by this she is hit hard by the blunt side of the scythe and impacts the far wall, falling to the ground she lies there still as he lunges out at her.

Kirby looked back and forth trying to find Tiff, King Dedede noticed as well that the girls was missing, Kirby pointed at a shadow and ran off, King Dedede shrugged and followed after, he thought," what's this here kid up to, what's he trying to do?" Following him around the castle for a bit he stops suddenly as Kirby halts in his tracks.

Pushing the body of the still girl lying on the floor he tries to get her to move, King Dedede rushes to her as well, shaking her he and Kirby start to fear the worst," You needn't worry she will be fine along with the other….." Kirby and King Dedede turn towards the being that appeared in the window of the castle wall.

The figure was around the height between Kirby and Meta-Knight, crouching on the ledge he was wearing a black cloak on along with a face mask that was wrapped around his head, similar to that of a ninjas, he had two horns poking out that went down behind his head, two blue eyes peered out of the black opening in the mask.

King Dedede asks surprised," Who you supposed to be?" The being responds," the name is Malice, as you may have guessed I am a monster, I am sorry for your friend, I was not there to stop one of my brutish friends before they harmed them, get them back and checked up quickly, this can turn serious if not checked, again my apologies for my friends behavior."

King Dedede stopped him before he could leave, he asked," Wait a minute, what done happened here?" Malice replied," One of my friends happened to be attacked by them and was going a bit too far, so I had to step in and stop him before he over exerted himself again, I quickly patched up what I could on them that were unnecessary wounds…." Hopping off the ledge he was quickly gone.

Turning back to the two on the ground King Dedede said" Alright Kirby, I am going to have to need your help for this one, grab girly over there and I will grab this here knight." Quickly picking them up the two began their journey back to the medical room in the kingdom, it took only a few minutes but there wasn't going to be much help until the party was over, sighing they quickly tide off anything major and rushed out giving them time to rest.

Knight-Mare turned to his two men that returned, grasping his sword he said," You two are going out of line right now….. Sin you almost messed up big time, I told you specifically not to get into Tiff's way, now that she suspects monsters she will surely find her way around us…. As for you Malice, You did leave your post, but knocking the girl out and making sure Sin was stopped was the right choice, get back to your posts before I punish you both….."

The two quickly hopped away into the night as Knight-Mare glared at the kingdom, whipping his cape around himself he said," Soon the plan will be ready, you're lucky I will spare you the first time Tiff, Tuff, Kirby and Dedede….. Next time…" He clenches his fist as he raises his hand," You won't get off so easily, and my revenge will be dealt…." Turning he slowly walks back into the shadows waiting for his men to get into position.

King Dedede sat nervously on his throne, his fingers thumping against the arm rest as he thought about what was going on around him. Tiff was attacked by a monster, and for whatever reason another monster stopped it, but he couldn't help feel there was more he couldn't wrap his head around. Kirby hopped into his vision and he quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

Smiling Kirby continued to jump happily as he walked over to the snack table, sucking up the food he rubbed his stomach and smiled again as he waved his hands. King Dedede stood from his throne and walked over as well, grabbing some food he quickly ate it, smiling he said," Hey Kawasaki, this here food ain't bad, what you decide to flip through that there cook book in your kitchen?" He chuckled as Kawasaki replied," No just tried a different recipe is all, thanks for noticing King Dedede."

Waving his hand he said," Hey you keep this here cooking up; I may just have to hire you more often!" There were a few laughs as the king chuckled to himself, at the back of his mind still pinched the uneasy feeling that the monster had left upon him when he disappeared into the night sky. Rubbing his head he said," I think I need to go lie down with that there girly, I'm starting to get a head ache."

Kirby hopped after King Dedede as he made his way to the medical ward, the trip there took more time then he presumed, his eyes grew as he was surprised that Tiff was no longer there, Sword stirred awake and lifted himself up, looking back and forth he shouts," Where did Tiff go, that monster didn't get her did he!" King Dedede shook his head and replied," Now calm down ya loud mouth, girly walked off somewhere; she is still injured now so we may want to find her quickly."

Sword nods his head, looking around at his surroundings he says as he points to the ground," Look there, it seems she is hurt, there is some blood leading off in that direction!" The three quickly follow the blood trail, it lead through most of the hallways until entering her home, walking in they both noticed that it was till dark inside, the two who watched them must have been at the party still.

Poking his head through the back room King Dedede spots Tiff lying on the floor near her brother, her hand barely resting on the bed before she passed out, slowly lifting her up he placed her on the bed nearby, pulling the cloth that Sword brought he quickly wrapped it before leaving the room, turning he said," Girly is sleeping in there, she must have wanted to be by her brother there."

Sword says," You do know her name is Tiff right King?" King Dedede scratched his chin and said," I may have heard it once a twice, girly is just easier to remember." Sword shakes his head and replies," Alright then, well what do you suppose we do then King Dedede, with monsters lurking around it might not be too safe to leave the Cappies alone while such things roam?"

King Dedede nods his head, after thinking he replies," here is what we going to do, you, me and Kirby will keep watch on the Cappies there in the party room, you send your pal Blade knight here and I'll send a few of my guards to even the odds if one of them monsters decides to show got it?" Sword knight nods his head, rushing out he quickly gets Blade knight to the room, nodding his head as well King Dedede says," Alright then, let's get a move on, no telling what might happen while we are gone."

Making their way back to the party King Dedede looks back before asking," What do you think, your buddy Blade gonna be able to deal with these monster, after what you said that there guy you fought was only number four of the elite team he was a part of?" Sword nods his head and replies," that is true, but both me and Blade have been trained to fight monsters, he will keep his own against those beasts should they come."

Entering the throne room King Dedede nods and walks over to his throne, taking seat as the other two stand next to him he says," We is going to find out I guess…" Escargon slithered up to him, looking at Sword he asked," Something going on your majesty, what's with the knight?" King Dedede replied," None of your bees that's what, it don't much matter why he is here, he is a safety measure in case of trouble that's all, why don't you put the pencil and paper down and relax, call it a break if you want to." Escargon's eyes light up as he says," Oh thank you your majesty, your too kind!"

Escargon quickly rushed off, as two red eyes gleamed off of the tower directly behind him, unseen by any within the castle as he continued his glare, a sudden click is heard on the receiver device on his side, smiling he says," I believe stage one begins now, revealing the new face of evil I believe is what it is called, time for the party to start!"


End file.
